Defeat of some of the villains
This is how the defeat of the some of the villains goes in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Puffy: his rifle Well, at least Discord's dead. Mucker: his shotgun Now we just have to get the others and then Tirek! Rainbow: You guys cover me, I'll handle Gilda and Lightning Dust! she is climbing out of the trench, Pinkie grabs her tail Pinkie: Come on Dashie, let me help you! Rainbow: her tail loose No Pinkie Pie! They're my kill, so I'll get them! running across the courtyard Gilda: Hey Lightning, look! Dash is in the courtyard! Lightning Dust: Let's kill her! Battle of the Heroes (from "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith") plays 2 start racing towards Rainbow Gilda: Hey Dash! Rainbow: You're mine! Lightning Dust: We'll see about that! 2 pull out their mausers and start shooting Rainbow behind a rock and returns fire with her M4 Lightning Dust: shooting Gilda: What's the matter Dash, you afraid? Rainbow: then look to the wall and sees some loose rocks near it and gets an idea That's it! Gilda: Come on Dash!! You can't hide forever! Rainbow: Race you 2 to the wall! off laughing Lightning Dust: Hey! Gilda; Get back here! 2 chase Rainbow and continue shooting as they do Rainbow: along the side of the wall until she is close by the loose rocks Lightning Dust: Come here! Rainbow: Here I am! Gilda: her guns End of the line. Lightning Dust: her guns We've been in this position before haven't we? Gilda: You've ruined our lives, Dash. Surely you realize we can't let you live. Lightning Dust: And you've cased us to break our wings, so now. You're dead! 2 try to shoot Rainbow but their guns click Gilda: HUH?! Lightning Dust: WHAT?! Rainbow: Outta ammo. Now I'm going to do what I should've done, BEFORE YOU GUYS GOT AWAY!!! points her M4 up and shoots at the rocks rocks rumble and then start coming loose Rainbow: Time to make with the earth! rocks completely come loose and tumble down Gilda and Lightning Dust: up and see the rocks falling AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! rocks land on top of them and dust flies everywhere Rainbow: coughs Huh? to where Gilda and Lightning Dust were HA! HA! dust clears and shows a pile of rocks on top of Lightning and Gilda with only their tails, hands, and hooves sticking still holding their mausers, then they drop the pistols Rainbow: No one can beat RAINBOW DASH!!! Hacker: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Did you see that you duncebuckets? Rainbow just killed Gilda and Lightning Dust! You know what that means? Delete: Um, can I ask Buzz? Hacker: GET THE CYBERSCOOTER! and Delete do so Hacker: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Alright you 2, let's take care of those 4 fillies. Diamond Tiara: Right. Silver Spoon: This is gonna be good. But it's a shame Ripslinger's not here. at our heroes' trench Dusty: I think Hacker's coming this way. Matt: Come on, to the temple! CyberSquad and the CMC start running to the temple Peter Sam: Hey! Wait for us! Vanellope, Wheelie, and the Skarloey Engines race after them Buzz, Delete, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are now on the Cyberscooter racing to them Buzz: They're heading for the temple! Hacker: We got them now! the scooter go faster Scootaloo: Let's split up! they race into the temple and split up as they head in Hacker: the scooter at the entrance Okay, we'll get those fillies, you 2 find those Earthbrats and that cyber turkey! Diamond Tiara: Alright, Hacker. race in the temple and split up Skarloey: We've got to stop them! chase the villains Wheelie: I won't let those frickin' jerks hurt Scoot! Duncan: Hop on Wheelie! Wheelie: in Duncan's cab Duncan: Hang on Scoot, we're comin' for ya! whistles the temple Silver Spoon: Oh, Cybersquad. Where are you? Diamond Tiara: Come out, come out, come out. Wherever you are. Silver Spoon: This would be easier if we could see in front of faces, this tunnel is so dark! Hacker, Buzz, and Delete Hacker: Once we find those fillies, we will rid of them for good! the CMC and Babs Scootaloo: We need to be ready when they come in. Apple Bloom: Right! Sweetie Belle: We better get our guns out, because here comes Green chin now! turns the corner Scootaloo: Let's get ready. out her Desert Eagle Hacker: Ah-ha! Scootaloo: Taste it! CMC and Babs starts shooting as they run through the hall Skarloey engines come in Sir Handel: Sweetie Belle? Rheneas: Digit, Inez, Jackie? Peter Sam: Apple Bloom? Rusty: Matt? Duncan: Scoot? Wheelie: Look! It's those frickin' rich fillies! Dusty: We've got them now! the CMC and Babs Apple Bloom: Try an git' us now Hacker! Hacker: I think i did. CMC and Babs fall of a drop CMC: WHOA!! 4 tumble down a small hill and drop their guns Buzz, and Delete slide down the fillies stop tumbling they slam into the wall Hacker: up Sweetie Belle's pistol then hands it to Delete Okay Delete, finish them. Delete: looks at the fillies CMC and Babs look at Delete with cute looking, scared looks up at another opening, the Cybersquad come out Matt: Oh no, look! Jackie: Hacker, Buzz, and Delete, are gonna kill Babs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Inez: This is not good, this is not good at all! Delete: at the scared fillies as they start shedding tears Hacker: What you waiting for, you nickle plated twit?! Shoot them already! SHOOT THEM!!! Delete: Um. at the pistol, then back at the fillies who close their eyes and cuddle up close in fear, prepared for the worst Uh.. mm... cuteness is too much for him I CAN'T!!! the pistol I can't do it!!! to the ground and starts crying I can't kill cute, innocent fillies! CMC and Babs open their eyes and see Delete crying Apple Bloom: Why didn't he kill us? Delete: at the four fillies YOU'RE WAY TOO CUTE TO KILL! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! them into a hug I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Digit: Well would ya look at that, Delete's in a cuteness overload. Sweetie Belle: It's okay, Delete. his back Delete: No! IT'S NOT OKAY! I just tried to kill you! I tried to kill cute, innocent fillies! Scootaloo: Good thing he likes animals. Jackie: Delete may not wanna kill them, but Hacker will try to! a vine We can't let him do that. Hacker: GRRR. If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. up Babs' revolver I'll kill them. Delete: But boss! They're so cute! Hacker: I don't care how cute they are! I'm gonna teach them to try and stop the Hacker! he points Babs' revolver at them and cocks it Pretty soon, nobody in Cyberspace will believe you even existed. Jackie: No way, Hacker! four swing toward him as Jackie yells like Tarzan Hacker: knocked over Dah! Of! revolver fires bullet ricochets off the ceiling, then hit a lantern, hits the wall and then cuts through a rope and drops a cage Buzz: Uh oh. cage lands on loose floor boards catapults Hacker, Buzz, and Delete. Then they slam into the wall. Apple Bloom: Just in time. Matt: It wasn't that long. Scootaloo: Come on! We've got to try and send them back to the Northern Frontier! Skarloey engines, Dusty, Vanellope, and Wheelie come in Sir Handel: Let's send them back from where they came! Dusty: So what's the plan to send Hacker back to Cyberspace? Matt: Here's what we do something Hacker: gets up GRRRR. They won't stop The Hacker!! Peter Sam: gasp Hacker is getting up! Jackie: We need to act now! Matt: You guys know what to do. The CyberSquad: Right! Hacker: YOU'RE DONE!!!! Digit: Let's do this! Hacker: What? constructed a slingshot and are about to launch a slate truck atr hem Scootaloo: So Long stupid! launch the truck and send Hacker, Buzz, and Delete back to Cyberspace Hacker, Buzz, and Delete: YEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Hacker: I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! Apple Bloom: Better luck next time! Diamond Tiara: Oh yeah, well you're dead! Vanellope: We'll see about that! Diamond Tiara: So long, Blank Flanks, glitch, cyber turkey, toy trains, Cybersquad, and Crop loser! 2 evil fillies pull out their Walther P38s and start shooting Sir Handel: Scatter all around! do so as the 2 jerks continue shooting. But then their Walthers run out of ammo and start clicking Diamond Tiara: the clicking and stops pulling the triggers Vanellope: What's wrong? Outta of ammo? 2 drop drop their guns and start nervously backing up Silver Spoon: gulps Um, I'll be right back! off Vanellope: Now I've gotcha! on Diamond Tiara and the 2 tumble onto a conveyor belt leading to a crusher I'll teach you to mess with my friends! hitting Diamond T Silver Spoon: with a Vanellope doll in hand Now we'll see who's going to win now! out a pin and stabs the doll in the back Vanellope: out in pain and falls back Diamond Tiara: up and starts punching Vanellope Digit: Hey, what happened? Silver Spoon: out the pin Vanellope: and returns to beating up Diamond Tiara Jackie: Here use this. Vanellope a coal shovel Vanellope: Thanks. smacking the shovel on Diamond Tiara's butt Take this! smacking Diamond Tiara, then notices the crusher Oh boy. about to hit Diamond Tiara in the head with the shovel Silver Spoon: the doll again No you don't! Vanellope: the shovel and cries out in pain Dusty: What's going on? Why does Vanellope keep falling back in pain? Rusty: I spy a silver brat stabbing a Vanellope doll in the back on a ledge at 1:00. Scootaloo: I take care of her! climbing the wall Wheelie: Hey Scoot, wait for me! Silver Spoon: stabbing the doll several times and keeps the pin in the doll Vanellope: in pain Diamond Tiara: Vanellope to the conveyor belt as they near the crusher End of the line, glitch! Scootaloo: it to the top of the ledge and jumps on Silver Spoon Vanellope: crying in pain Duncan: Hurry Scoot, Vanellope's gonna be crushed! Scootaloo: to reach for the doll but Silver Spoon is holding her back It would be easier if this jerk wasn't holding me back! Vanellope: crying in pain, as she's only inches from the crusher Patchy, off-screen: Oh, gee. Wheelie: it to the top of the ledge HEY! STOP HURTIN' VANELLOPE, YA FRICKIN' FOUR-EYED BRAT!! up Silver Spoon's tail and pulls some of fur back I always wanted ta do this. his mouth and bites down hard on her tail Silver Spoon: in pain and lets Scootaloo go Scootaloo: out the pin in the doll Indiana Jones theme starts playing Vanellope: back and grabs a plank and smacks Diamond Tiara in the stomach and gets on top of her Apple Bloom: Go Vanellope! Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Vanellope: punching Diamond Tiara while Wheelie has Silver Spoon pinned to the wall with Scootaloo bucking her Silver Spoon: This isn't right!! B'OH!! You're not suppose to... DAH! hit a filly with with... OOH! glasses! Scootaloo: You're goin' down Silver Spoon. her off the ledge Silver Spoon: on the lower lever and loses her glasses when she hits the ground My glasses! feeling around for them My glasses! Vanellope: beating up DT You'll never win against me! Diamond Tiara: I will! Apple Bloom: Ah got an idea of how ta git' rid of those 2. Didge, ya get some rope? Digit: his chest box No problamo. Vanellope: up Diamond Tiara by her tail, spins her around and throws her to the ground Diamond Tiara: as she lands and her Tiara goes sliding away Vanellope: down and steps on Diamond Tiara You might as well give up now Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara: NEVER!!!! Apple Bloom: one end of the rope on the coupling of some slate trucks Okay, once we git' those 2 in containment we can do phase 2. Vanellope: Give up Diamond brat? Diamond Tiara: No!! Silver Spoon: Diamond Tiara, is that you? Can you help me find my glass..... shatters Diamond Tiara: What was that? Digit: stepped on Silver Spoon's glasses Whoops. Clumsy me. Silver Spoon: up her broken glasses Oh no, my glasses. I'm blind without them! Diamond Tiara: You really should invest some contacts. Silver Spoon: Contacts? Diamond Tiara: up Wait, where's my tiara?! Apple Bloom: Okay Sweetie Belle, now's yer' chance! Sweetie Belle: Right! one of the ropes on Silver Spoon's tail Vanellope! Vanellope the other rope Vanellope: it Hey, I think your tiara's over there. Diamond Tiara: over to where Vanellope pointed out to Uh? Vanellope: the rope on Diamond T's tail Sweetie Belle: Now for phase 3! Apple Bloom: Git' them trucks close to the cliff! Skarloey engines push them close to the cliff, the last truck's wheels then leave the track and lean over the cliff Diamond Tiara: You'll never stop me! I will prevail! And get your dirty shoe off my beautiful coat! I had this coat conditioned with the best conditioner and shampoo made by the best in Equestria! Vanellope: Are you sure you want me to? trucks slowly start going over the cliff and the ropes get taught Diamond Tiara: ABSOLUTELY!!! Vanellope: Alright then, her foot off See ya next fall, chumps! trucks then straight slowly dragging Diamond T and Silver Spoon to the cliff Silver Spoon: Whoa! What's going on?! hooves are sliding on the ground as she tries to stop Diamond Tiara: Oh, my beautifully hooficured hooves are gonna be ruined! whines as her hooves are sliding on the ground as well Apple Bloom: Release the trucks! Dusty: his wheel off one rope Digit: the brakes on one of the trucks trucks start rolling off the cliff faster until they are over the side Silver Spoon: I wish I could see what is going on! trucks completely leave the cliff and now the 2 start sliding faster Diamond Tiara: Oh no! We're going over! frantically trying to stop sliding No! No! Silver Spoon: AAH!! frantically trying to stop sliding the cars' weight drags the 2 closer and closer Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon: over the side of the cliff NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 2 plummet straight down to their doom Patchy, off-screen: So long, ya scurvy brats! Jackie: waves Bye-bye, bad gals. Apple Bloom: See ya! Sweetie Belle: So long! Scootaloo: Syanara, jerk flanks! Dusty: Yeah, loosers! Wheelie: his fist I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!! Inez: Hey, I found Diamond Tiara's tiara. Vanellope; Well, only one thing to do with it. the tiara, throws it to the ground and stamps her foot on it, which it breaks There, that'll do it. outside Starscream: AH!! Elsa: AAAHHHH!!!! Starscream: You're mine! wickedly and grabs Elsa Cadance: Elsa! I've got to help her! Shining Armor: Be careful honey. Cadance: I've got to do something! Calhoun, can you spare a grenade? Sargeant Calhoun: Here! Cadance a grenade Cadance: I'm coming Elsa! Shining Armor: I'll cover you, sweetheart. Cadance: out of the trench and starts running across the courtyard Starscream: I wonder what we can do with you? Cadance: the grenade This better work! up a boulder YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! on Starscream's head Starscream: HEY!! Get off of me Crystal heart flank! Cadance: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! the grenade in Starscream's left Starscream: OW, ow, ow, ow! AH! OW! OW! OW! OW! My eye! Cadance: down Starscream's arm and starts to release his grip on Elsa Elsa: Hurry! Cadance: I'm hurrying, but I'm not as strong as Celestia and Luna! to pull back the index finger Starscream: Get it off! Get it off!! Cadance: loose Starscream's middle finger and then the forth Elsa: free Cadance: Hop on my back! does Starscream: I'm gonna kill y... up Bumblebee: in and transforms, he then jumps up and catches Cadance and Elsa then transforms back into a camaro body lands on the ground Elsa: Well, he's dead. D199: Den, Dart come with me! It's time to kill those damn Planet Trains! Den: Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea. Dart: What e' means is, that is not a good idea. D199: IT IS A GOOD IDEA!! Or maybe I'll kill you! Den: Fine! But don't say we didn't warn ya. 3 start racing across the courtyard Shiver: Okay, I'm ready for them! D199: SHIVER!!! Get down here! Shiver: Why don't you? D199: GRRRRR. COME ON YOU LOT! WE'VE GOT THEM NOW! Shiver: up You really should cool it! out his Liquid Plutoarium Nitrogen cannon FREEZE!!! D199: AAH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 diesels freeze completely Brian: out his .45 colt and cocks it then points it at the diesels (As Arnold Schwarzenegger) Asta La Vista, Baby. the bullet then shatter the 3 diesels into a million peices Hiro: Luna, stay here. I'll take care of Nightmare Moon, Sombra, and Cerberus. Princess Luna: Be careful Hiro. Hiro: out of the trench Nightmare Moon and King Sombra! I challenge you! Nightmare Moon: You kidding? You're kidding, right? King Sombra: Why don't you let us battle with Luna? Hiro: Becuase she is busy, so you'll have to go through me if you want her! Cerberus: Okay, if you say so. Hiro: firing his gun Nightmare Moon: her sten gun King Sombra: his Sten Gun Hiro: firing You'll never prevail! Nightmare Moon: We'll see Jap! King Sombra: It's a no brainer why Luna likes you so much! Cerberus: Yeah! Hiro: I won't give up! Nightmare Moon: Is that so?! Hiro: Now, to send you away! out the magic pendent Pendent on my front, I call upon your power. Pendent starts glowing Nightmare Mare: WHAT?! Hiro: I call upon your power, gather these 3 in a grip! Moon, King Sombra, and Cerberus are surrounded in an arua Cerberus: WHA?! Hiro: Now with your power, send these 3 far away, onto the surface of Jupiter's Moon! it them send to Jupiter's moon Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and Cerberus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arry: Do you see that?! Bert: Yeah! Diesel: We've got to get out of here! Run for it! Zip: Hey, those diesels are gettin' away! Kraken: Not for long! Pincher! Pincher: Right! out a plasma cannon Bert: Quick, hurry!! Pincher: You're not going anywhere his plasma cannon Arry, and Bert get vaporized Pincher: HA! HA! I WIN! Diesel 10: Okay, now you'll have to face me! racing across the courtyard Pinkie: Big clawed diesel comin' our way! Applejack: General, what er' we gonna do? General Dedrich: Nothing. Rarity: NOTHING?! General Dedrich: Just watch. Diesel 10: Now I'll get you guys! then he rolls on top of something and explodes Rarity: Good heavens! What was that? General Dedrich: grins Twilight: General? What did you do? Genral Dedrich: Nothing, except earlier I planted some land mines in that area. Rarity: You mean, you planted... and expected D10 to roll on... and then.. General, you never fail to amaze us. gun blast Sideshow Bob: You Pokemon, are mine. Eevee: YAAAHHH!!!! on Sideshow's face Sideshow Bob: Well I have to hand it to you, you're a bigger pain in the neck then I ever thought possible. punches Eevee Eevee: AH!! Sideshow Bob: I consider my self an even-temperd man. it takes alot to get under my skin. But congratulations you just won the soild gold coupy doll. chuckles Swampert: a grenade in his launcher, then points it in Sideshow Bob's direction and cocks it Nothing personal. fires Sideshow Bob: BAAAAHHHHH!!!! on the ground. Then takes an ax out of nowhere Tired, Eevee? Eevee: up a cursed dagger Sideshow Bob: Well, that's a darn shame. Cause I'm just gettin' warmed up! the ax back ready to swing Eevee: Bob's arm, then stabs his leg Sideshow Bob: RAHH!!!! he turns into stone Duh! AAAHHHHH!!!! RAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Eevee: Thank God. Vinny: EEVEE, WATCH OUT!!!! Sideshow Bob: appears Eevee: up a grenade and puts it in Sideshow Bob's mouth Sideshow Bob: RAAAHHHHH!!!!! KA-BAM!! Eevee: deeply Woo! That was a close one. Sylveon: Tell me about it. But we still have the rest of the gang to take care of. Evil Steiwe: Come on you lot, let's finish em'! Zangooose: Right! Three-Claw: They'll pay for what they did to my son! Glaceon: Eevee, I think we need to bring in the big power! Eevee: But how? Twilight: Use the Elements of Harmony. Eevee: Then give them to us! And hurry! the trench Sharp-Shoot: the General's Radio General, that Nazi-accountant's coming your way! The Pokemon are gonna try to stop him. Gneral Dedrich: radio Got that, you and the other snipers continue cover fire. Sharp-Shoot: radio Yes sir! General Dedrich: Good luck. his men in the trench MEN! The Nazi accountant's coming our way! We've must cover the Pokemon as they try to stop him. Three-Claw: If it isn't the General. Evil Stewie: You know the General? Three-Claw: Yeah! I fought him and his men in World War II, back when I was a Nazi. Bertram: You were a Nazi?! Three-Claw: Nevermind that, let's get them! something explodes near the gang Scyther: What the?! Trolley Fighters' anti-artillary cannon is firing Three-Claw: They've got the anti artillary firin'! Eevee: Think again, Superevil gang! You're going down! Charles: They're using the Elements of Harmony! Vaporeon: You're gonna die! Evil Superevil Gang get surronded by a rainbow which led them to their deaths Torterra: Simmons Yeah! Yeah! Vinny: the Dazzlings behind Brian, without him noticing then he starts to run for them and he loads one of the silver slugs into his shotgun, then he ties a sword to his shotgun and jumps in and stabs all the 3 of the girls The Dazzlings: YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Vinny: Adagio's head with her eyes to his You 3 stupid, idiotic, douchbags, are DEAD!!!! Adgaio Dazzling: timidly Oh no! Vinny: fires and kills them Brian: I always hate you girls. there necklaces off Sharky: Hey, Mane-iac! Mane-iac: Huh? Sharky: his tazer Mane-iac: My mane! laughs My maaaaaane! insanely Sharky: Now, it's time to kill you! his Lewis at the Mane-iac and kills her Applejack: Yee-Haw! Ah'll be right back y'all. out of the trench and runs out onto the courtyard Oh Flim, oh Flam? Wher' are ya? Flim: Right here. out "Calvary" .45 colt Flam: out a "quick draw" .45 colt Pinkie: Applejack! Behind you! Applejack: Whoa nelly! Flam: his "quick draw" Applejack: the shot but drops her coachgun Flim: Time's up AJ. his "Calvary" Pinkie: out her .45 colt Mucker: PINKIE! her a gold bullet Pinkie: the bullet and load its in her .45 colt Flam: his "Quick Draw" Pretty soon, no one will believe you even existed. Pinkie: This is AJ here, I can't miss. her .45, aims, and then fires bullet knocks Flim and Flam's guns out of their hooves Flim: AH! Elsa: up Those 2! the sales-ponies to the ground Flam: Hey we can't move! Applejack: up her coachgun and loads in two gold deer slug shells into it. Then points it at them All these years, Ah'd though ya give up by now. But no, y'all are just too dang greedy ta give up. Seein' how y'all sided with a greedy railroadin' tycoon, an evil outlaw, the Calvary, and now those dang Decepticons. And fer' what? The pursuit o' money and control. Flim: Who are you? Applejack: out a cheap pocket watch the bros. gave her from the episode: "Leap of Faith" Y'all have yer' stupid watch back. Flam: the watch Applejack: her coachgun Flim: Pursuit of control? Flam: Control of what? Applejack: Now, ah'm gonna do what ah shoulda done before y'all left mah' farm! Flim and Flam: NO! WAIT! Applejack: the triggers BANG! and Flam fall to the ground dead Applejack: her hat So long, ya dirty thieves. Flim: go of the watch Plankton: on Applejack's tail like a bell rope Applejack: her tail up to her face Plankton? Plankton: Hey Applejack. Eugene Krabs: Plankton Plankton: Hey! Put me down? Eugene Krabs: It's back to the Chum Bucket with you. Plankton in a straw Plankton: You can't do this to me Krabs. Eugene Krabs: a deep breath and shoots Plankton through the straw Plankton: CURSE YOU, MR. KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABSSS!!!!!!!!!! Optimus: forward his knuckle spikes AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! You die! Rah! out Shockwave's eye Brian: Well that takes care of them. Ernie breaks out of his frozen corpses, and throws Brian to a wall and punches him. Then takes out a knife and impale his left arm to it Brian: AH! Ernie: You think I can just die like that? What a disgrace to you! Human Rainbow: a rock at Ernie's head Hey! Over here! Ernie: Hmm? growls out his Cavalry .45 colt in hand and his MP-40 in the other fires Brian: Get away! This is my fight! Ernie: This is my fight! And you're all gonna die! human RD Human Rainbow: him, then comes up and gives him a fist punch Ernie: motion UUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!! Hugs: Now there's only Megatron, 2 evil girls, and Tirek to go. General Dedrich: Let's move this to the temple! radio Snipers, we've got a huge target to take down. Report down here for your instruction QAYC! Sargeant Calhoun: Alright you lot, let's get ready to take down this thing! Wreck-it Ralph: Let's do it! Dolphy: But what about, Dread Steam? Steam is nowhere to be seen Puffer: I guess he left and we didn't know. Mighty Joe: Come on! Let's take down this stupid, centaur and Decepticon leader! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Battle scenes